Eternal Dragon
by shmrck
Summary: Kaiba has something he wants to get rid of... and Ryusaki is a man with a quest for vengence... The Plot Is Thickening!


Chapter 1 – Seto's Nightmare

DING! The elevator doors slid open and out stepped a suit-clad young man.

"Tut tut, Kaiba Corps original and supposedly best building is...well...lame. Not at all how I imagined. My childhood hero is...well...a disappointment!" The guy adjusted his tie and signalled for the accompanying party to follow. "Well, I've dreamt of traversing these halls for many a year, but oh...I think I'll stride to the far from real dreams, aho-ho-ho!"

"Uh, Sir? I'm starting to think there's something up; we've seen n security but the hundreds of cameras." Ryusaki stopped and turned to face his bodyguard with a straight line for a mouth, instead of his usual sarcastic grin.

"Then perhaps," He stated testily, "I should fire you, if you're _just _starting to notice? I noticed years ago... Honestly, LAME!" Ryusaki continued down the dark hall and stepped into a large, circular and metal room. "Oooh, another elevator? At least this one's fancy..."

The minute his two feet were inside the room, strong see through doors collided together with little more than a silent 'shush'. Ryusaki's critical face dropped, revealing his real, late teenish look. His men may have been fish for all the matter in the world, as they wordlessly opened and closed their mouths through the thick glass.

"Sir! Listen..."

"Stay calm Sir!"

"Just stay calm, Stay Clam!" The two guards nearest the doors were shoved out of the way by two strong arms.

"Ah! Dammit Mason!"

"Shut it Kray! He can't hear you, Jod, he probably can't hear the banging that you're doing." Mason took out his mobile and quickly pressed a few keys. He turned the gadget around and placed it near the doors.

DON'T WORRY

Do as we planned

I will assure your safety

I promise

Ryusaki choked as he read the last line, with his left hand resting on the door, he clamped his right hand to his neck. He sucked in a breath of air and breathed slowly.

"Hmhm, oh, Kaiba Kaiba... Trying to scare me... I see what you're doing, but this is my little, err, invasion. Hmhm! MY little game, Kaiba. MINE!!" A high pitched _ping_ sounded and Ryusaki felt himself moving upwards, gaining speed. In no time at all, the elevator slowed and stopped completely. The doors flew open and he walked out.

He was standing on some rooftop VVvvvfff! The elevator moved down, and on the roof the elevator, which as now perfectly level with the ground, was now a silver, circular platform with mid-height railings all around with a gap at the back. Ryusaki looked around, obviously the tallest building around, he couldn't see another building from where he was.

Standing opposite him, behind, was a cloak clad figure. Though it was like a cloak, it was actually a very long coat with the collar turned up, to half the size of his head.

"Kaiba?"

"Finally. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"So, you know what I came for?"

"Oh, probably. A duel?"

"Yes, but not a normal duel, this duel is quiet unlike any other you've had before! In fact..."

"I doubt it. A duel for my business? My cards? Money? Maybe my soul?"

"Err, just the first three..."

" Listen kid, you ain't the first. Probably not the last. So shall we just do this?"

"Very well. Turn and face me!" As Kaiba turned, Ryusaki took off his jacket and threw it into the night air.

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm not that kind of guy..."

"Quiet Kaiba! The best is yet to come!" As Ryusaki ripped off his shirt and tie, underneath was a large silver chest plate "Ready?" he pressed a small button just over his heart and five sections broke off and hovered around him. He then lifted his left arm which bore a previously concealed arm brace. He tapped it lightly, and it partially moved inwards revealing a deck. "Fancy...huh?"

"I've seen better, I'm currently working on duelling motorcycles."

"Hah! That'll never happen! Now, let's duel !" Kaiba slipped on his duel disk and activated it.

"Let's go!" Kaiba grabbed his first cards and drew. He seemed to stare at it, though it was impossible to tell as his brown fringe over his eyes. "I'll start with my Eternal Dragon! It is has almost unlimited power, as it has so many effects! It's first is that I get to choose how many levels it has. And I choose 4." A large rectangular door-like shape appeared and out of the bright light it shone, stepped a large grey skeleton of a dragon, veins seemed to hang loosely around the bones, all connected to a single, discoloured yet beating heart. "It's attack is 400 for each level. That makes it 1600. Your turn."

"Bout time! Okay, I draw. Hmmm. I'll play my spell, Fire Calling. I get one level 6 or below fire card from my deck and get to play it, so go Flame Champion!" A single small flame dropped to the floor and erupted in a pillar of fire, when it subsided, a knight stood with a burning sword. "Attack! Fire Devastation!" The knight drew back his sword and then slashed it, the attack sliced through the air and a burning crescent flew at the dragon.

"My name is Ryusaki Dencer...Remember me!" He screamed as the flame reached the dragon and exploded in a cloud of fire.


End file.
